A Mother's Love
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: When Harry and Ginny want to go to a club, they approach Ginny's parents about it. However, Molly has some issues with her teenage daughter and her boyfriend going to this club. Set Post OotP.


A Mother's Love

By: Hedwig1991

_My own mom got mad at me one day…I was truly feeling something like Ginny was…except it wasn't about a club…or a boyfriend. So, thanks mom…this story wouldn't exist without you. _

"Ginervra Weasley, I said no, and that's final!" said Mrs. Weasley in outrage. She stomped out of her daughter's room and banged the door shut. She could hear Ginny crying in her room already. Her face softened a little.

"Mum…what's going on?" asked Fred innocently. He was staying at his parent's house while his flat was under construction.

"I….can't…say…" stuttered Mrs. Weasley.

"It was Ginny, wasn't it?" piped up George, suddenly stepping out of his bedroom door to join his twin.

"Er…yes…" she muttered. "Boys…I just need to calm down…" she said through clenched teeth. The boys quickly widened their eyes, threw their hands up, and shuffled back into their room. They both knew what could happen if they got on the wrong side of their mother.

Mrs. Weasley stomped downstairs to the kitchen only to find Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, talking quietly. They saw Mrs. Weasley enter, and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and led her upstairs past the enraged Mrs. Weasley. Arthur looked up from his newspaper. "Oh…no…" he said suddenly, looking up at his wife with concern. "Molly, what did Ginny do this time?"

"She…she…I…can't…bloody…say…" she said, taking a seat in her battered old armchair, her hands clenching the arms tightly.

"She wanted to go to that club for New Year's, didn't she?" asked her husband softly.

"Yes…she…did…"

There was a long pause.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT PROVOKES HER TO BREAK THE RULES THESE DAYS! SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN AND A HALF…" bellowed Molly suddenly, standing up from her chair.

"Molly…you and I both know that she loves Harry. And Harry obviously wanted to take her out on New Year's Eve…I know a certain someone that wanted to take his love there on a New Year's Eve long ago…" said Arthur quietly.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME, ARTHUR! I'M HER MOTHER…"

"Yes…and I'm her father…Molly, just let the poor girl go!" pleaded her husband.

"NO WAY! DEFINITELY NOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THAT…THAT…CLUB?"

"Dear…she'll be with Harry…trusting…observant…quiet, Harry. Besides, it's a teen bar…no bad alcohol or drugs…or anything…"

"YES, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW…"

"Molly…she doesn't know a lot of things! She's probably crying her heart out right now…and thinking that you're a…"

"FRANKLY, ARTHUR…I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT SHE THINKS! SHE'S OUT OF HER MIND! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS YEAR I'VE GOTTEN A CALL FROM PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TELLING ME SHE'S CAUGHT GINNY…"

"You are exaggerating! We've only heard from Minerva once. And it was only because she was in the library with Harry…"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM, ARTHUR! IT'S WHAT SHE WAS DOING IN THE LIBRARY THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!" fumed Mrs. Weasley.

"She was only kissing him! Molly…calm down…you and I both know that we used to snog in the library loads of times! And to think your poor little innocent Ginny is no longer innocent…how dare you! She loves him!"

Molly opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Now…take three deep breaths…there…that's it…" said Arthur soothingly, walking over to his wife and patting her on the back. "We should have thought about this before we had kids…" he said softly.

"Thought about what?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Well…that they were going to grow up…we can't keep them little forever…they develop hormones, dear…and they have romances…and…fall in love…and…well…"

"Yes…you're right, Arthur. But…I just…"

"What?" asked Arthur patiently.

"I love her. I love her so much…I want the best for her…I don't want her to get hurt…"

"I love her too, Molly dear. But, she's growing up…you and I both know that. She's a blossoming young woman. And if it weren't for you and I…she wouldn't be who she is today…in more ways than one," he said, hugging his wife tightly. "Now, go up and apologize…say your sorry…anything…just so she doesn't hate you anymore…please? For my sake?"

"Alright…Arthur…alright…I'll go…" she said softly.

"Now…there's the Molly I married…" he said, kissing his wife's forehead, gently pushing her towards the stairs. "Good luck…" he whispered in her ear.

Mrs. Weasley knocked on her daughter's door. "Ginny, dear? It's mum…may I come in?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.

"NO!" came a muffled, but angry voice from inside.

"Dear…I need to talk to you…please?"

"It's no use, mum…I've put a charm on my door…you won't be able to open it…"

"You did what?" asked Mrs. Weasley slowly. "That's against the rules and you know it, darling. Don't lie to me." But just in case, Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Alohomora!_" The door swung open and hit the wall. So Ginny _had_ lied to her mother. "Ginny…please…we need to talk…"

"NO! MUM, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANY OF IT!" said Ginny through her pillow. Mrs. Weasley sat on the edge of her bed. Ginny wriggled her legs away from her mother.

"Darling…get your face out of that pillow, please." Ginny didn't move. Mrs. Weasley tickled her daughter's side. "Don't smile. If you smile, the smile police will come and get you…come on…don't smile…" said Mrs. Weasley playfully. Ginny laughed from underneath her pillow.

"Mum! Don't _do _that!" she said, sitting up and smiling.

"Ginny, that's the reason why I do it in the first place…" said Mrs. Weasley, returning Ginny's smile.

"So…can I go to the club?" asked Ginny hopefully.

"Hold on a second…we won't get into that right now. I want to tell you a story…about me and your father. I wanted to go to the same club that you and Harry do. I asked my mum…and she said that I could. Well…we went and had a great time…even though your father wasn't a very good dancer…" she said, and watched Ginny giggle.

"Good old dad…" said Ginny softly.

"Anyways…I went to the bathroom…and I found one of my schoolmates…and she had passed out on the floor. I asked for help…and the correctional officers came…she was drunk…she died that night…"

"Oh, mum!" whispered Ginny, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes. It's not that I don't_ trust_ you, darling…"

"You don't trust Harry…" said Ginny, and her face fell.

"No…I trust Harry just as much as I trust you…but I don't want you to get drunk…and pass out…or get drunk and do things that we both know you shouldn't do…and…"

Ginny stared at her mum hopefully. "Mum…I'd never do those things…"

"Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley, putting her hand on Ginny's.

Ginny's soft brown eyes gazed into her mum's. "Because you taught me…and brought me up…and I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you. And even if I feel like you don't love me or I don't love you…I know deep, deep down it's not true…because there's just something about you and something about me. I am your only daughter…and you're the only mother I've ever had…and…" Ginny paused for breath and whispered, "I love you, mum…"

"You understand…" said Mrs. Weasley softly, and she embraced her one and only daughter. "Remember that song I used to sing to you when you were a baby?"

"No."

"Well…I can't remember the tune of it…but the chorus went a little like this…A mother's love…a mother's love…unconditional…always reliable…a mother's love."


End file.
